This invention relates generally to factors involved in determining estrogen or estradiol administration to human females, and more particularly to a simple and effective method and means to effect such determination such as need for beginning estrogen replacement therapy or changes in dosage of estrogen or estradiol.
There is need for improvements in methods to determine whether or not a human female should be administered estrogen or estradiol or needs a higher or lower dose of estrogen or estradiol. The present invention addresses that need.
It has been discovered that the acidity (pH) or pH(acidity) level of a moist wall surface of the vagina or urethra can be employed in estrogen or estradiol need determination. In accordance with the invention, the method of determining need for estrogen or estradiol increase or decrease includes the steps:
a) determining local acidity proximate a moist wall surface of the vagina, or urethra, as differing from desired threshold level, and in the substantial absence of bacterial vaginosis, or other contaminants such as medications, blood, semen,
b) and administering sufficient estrogen or estradiol to result in change in acidity toward such level or a pH of about 4.5 without menopausal signs or symptoms.
Typically, administering of sufficient estrogen or estradiol may be effected on a periodic regular basis, as for example increased or decreased dosage (for example orally) on a daily basis, and in increasing amounts, and said determination of local acidity is repeated, whereby said local acidity is ultimately determined to have reached said desired level.
Yet another object is the carrying out of such determination of local acidity as by employing an acidity indicator, for contacting the wall surface of the vagina or urethra. Such an indicator may desirably include one of the following:
i) NITRAZINE(copyright) paper
ii) phenaphthazine on a carrier
iii) a material or materials exhibiting different colorations or other indicators as a function of pH level.
A strip of material may be used to carry the indicator, and such a strip may be employed in contacting the vaginal or urethral wall. One method of use is to provide the strip of material on an applicator, an example being a carrier stick which is easily manipulable.
A further object is to provide a pH level indicator comprising a material or materials exhibiting colorations corresponding to pH levels of moisture of the wall surface of the vagina, or urethra, said colorations being different for different pH levels. The desired threshold level of acidity is approximately 4.2-4.5.
Yet another object is to provide a method that includes the steps:
a) providing an acidity sensing means on a carrier,
b) providing a protective porous layer adjacent said sensing means,
c) manipulating the carrier proximate vaginal moisture, and including allowing vaginal and/or urethral moisture to penetrate said porous layer for contact with said sensing means,
d) and detecting a vaginal and/or urethral moisture produced change in said sensing means for determining need for beginning estrogen replacement therapy or a change in estrogen or estradiol dose to be administered to a human female.
An additional object is to measure vaginal or urethral pH for screening purposes, a vaginal or urethral pH level of 4.5 being consistent with a physiologic serum estradiol and the absence of bacterial vaginosis. An elevated vaginal pH in the 5.0-6.5 range suggests a diagnosis of either bacterial vaginosis or decreased serum estradiol. In patients with an elevated pH, vaginal culture should establish the diagnosis. In the absence of vaginosis, a vaginal pH of 6.5-7.5 is strongly suggestive of a low serum estradiol or menopause. Titration of estradiol level by vaginal or urethral pH during estrogen replacement therapy is then carried out.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: